Networks typically include multiple network elements (e.g., routers) that carry and/or switch network traffic from a source to a destination. In some networks, policy management devices are used to limit access to resources of the network based on the application of policies that are based on a statically provisioned representation of the network topology. These policy manager devices, therefore, deny or grant access to resources of the network using policies that do not take into account changing conditions in the delivery of network services, such as, for example, changes in network topology and/or network capacity.